Awesome Avalanche
Awesome Avalanche is the 17th episode of shorts for Off the Island Season 2 Transcript "Theme Song" Owen: Hey, heard about the whole Trident situation. Alex: Who told u? Owen: Nicky. Alex: He can't keep quiet. Owen: I'm just glad u were able to return it. Alex: Yeah. Owen: U know, the museum is full of magical items & there's room for more. Alex: What're u saying? Owen: Mac & Franny gave up the magic items & I think u should to, u know, to not give u memories of ur past. Alex: I'll do it tomorrow, I need some rest. Owen: Ok, night. Alex: Night. "heads upstairs" Rocky: He's a really good guy. Owen: "turns around" Oh, hey Rocky. Rocky: U know, I'm kinda glad he cast that love spell. Owen: Really? Rocky: Yeah 'cause now I see how cute a couple u 2 are. Owen: "blushing" Thanks, hope u & Aaron work out. Rocky: Well, we didn't but it's fine, I'm sure I'll find my Alex. Owen: I hope u do. "walks off" Rocky: Me too. Cut to Next Day: "Al gets out of bed, gets dressed & notices his spell book on his desk" Alex: Owen said I should put it in the museum but I haven't. I guess I just don't wanna lose a piece of my grandma since it's the only thing I have of hers. "Al places his spell book in a box & slides it under his bed" Mac: "walks in" U ready for breakfast? Alex: Yeah. Cut to Cafeteria: Fran: Have u guys notice that it's gotten cold? Mac: Yeah, it's pretty weird. Alex: Maybe they just haven't turned on the ACs yet. Owen: No, they're on full blast. Nicky: And it's still chilly? Fran: Unfortunately. Aaron: Owen, come see this! "outside the window, all of Ever After is covered in snow" Owen: How is this possible? Mac: It's the middle of July. Alex: This, this is magic related. Fran: It is? Alex: Yeah & I'm gonna find the culprit. Owen: We'll come w/. Alex: No, I'm more skilled in magic & I don't want to put u guys in danger. Owen: Ok. Mac: Good luck. "Al smiles then walks out" Aaron: That's it, you're just gonna leave it to him. Mac: Yeah, do u have an issue w/ that? Aaron: I'm yeah, I'd rather not freeze to death. Mac: Ok, I know I gave up my magic but- Owen: Go for it. "Mac casts a spell, putting Aaron into a deep sleep" Mac: No one doubts my BFFA. Cut to Courtyard: Alex: Hello, is anyone out here? I know u might be afraid & it's ok to be but I promise I won't hurt u. Boy: U won't? Alex: No 'cause I know you're involved w/ magic & so am I. Boy: U are? Alex: Yes, kinda would be weird for the grandson of the EQ to not have magic. Boy: So you're evil. Alex: I was but I changed. Boy: Why? Alex: 'Cause, I didn't want to hurt the one that I love. Boy: That's sweet, I'm Nolen. Alex: Alex. I'm guessing all this is from ur magic being out of control, I can help u. Nolen: Can u also help me find my brother? Alex: You're missing ur brother? Nolen: Yeah. Alex: Well, u came to the right kingdom, we love to help people. Nolen: Good. Alex: Come inside. "Al & Nolen walk inside" Lady: Silly fools. "End" Characters *Alex *Owen Croakington *Mac Thorn *Rocky White *Nicky Hatter *Aaron Ella *Francine Shadowman *Nolen Winter Category:Episodes Category:Off the Island